The Evil War
by Kaiban
Summary: A search for an old friend turns into a fight for survival when Conn searches for his friend in the warzone between Nulgath and Dage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own AdventureQuest Worlds or any characters affiliated with the game.

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic I'm writing xD so uhhh read and review :D thanks

**The Evil War**

It was eerily dark. Stalagmites covered the ground, stalactites,threatening to fall, were suspended on the ceiling, and the haunting sound of millions of suffering souls screaming in anguish echoed off the dark walls and into the ears of a young man. Blood dripped from his head. Pain, an unwelcome guest, made his home all over his body, leaving not even an inch of his being out of it's territory.

"Again..." a stern voice commanded him.

The young man slowly got up, leaning on his katana, and assuming a stance in front of his winged trainer, gashes and bruises covering his body. Revontheus could see the pain he was going through. He could see his pupil's body shake fiercely after the intense, rigorous beating he was forced to endure.

"Weakness is not welcomed in this army..." Revontheus said, gaze piercing his trainee. The pupil had suddenly stopped shaking.

"And mercy is an unnafordable luxury..." the pupil replied breathing heavily, blood trickling down his arms, forming an unnaturally large pool of crimson liquid beneath him. He smiled.

Revontheus grinned, and charged at his intriguing pupil, katana ready for a finishing blow. Suddenly a sickening sound reverberated throughout the cave-like area in the Underworld. A katana had met its mark...

* * *

Three years...Its been three years since I've decided to do anything. As I stepped out of Yulgar's inn, bright sunlight hit me. Of course, after being recluse in an inn for three years, I wasn't used to sunlight, so my eyes had trouble adjusting to the bright assault upon them. After recovering I took in a deep breath of fresh air, felt the wind passing through my short brown hair, looked down at my simple brown healer robes and simple wooden staff, and breathed out. "Conn!" Looking up, I immediately recognized that voice. It was my sister, Kimm. She smiled brightly, waving, her white healer robes flowing in the breeze, along with her long brown hair. She wasn't as recluse as me, but she didn't travel or fight as much as the average adventurer here on Lore either. No, we barely fought, and not just because we were healers. We grew weary of fighting. The horror of it, the bloodshed, the tears spilt over such a thing because of corrupt politics, or even money. To me it was sickening.

"Back from helping Twilly heal passing by adventurers?"

"Yup! and guess what! You'll never believe who I saw passing by today!"

"Who?"

"Green Warrior!"

"Ahh Kaiban's cousin! How is he? Has he seen Kaiban?"

"Yeah him! He's doing fine. He told me he was going to spend the night at Yulgar's before proceeding on his journey, and I dont know, I forgot to ask, sorry."

"Its fine, knowing Kaiban he's probably on the front lines of the battle against Chaos...I just hope he'll be fine."

"So do I, but hey, he's been fighting out there for four years now! He's probably stronger than both of us combined!"

"He was stronger than both of us combined before this whole Chaos war even started, remember? Haha"

**We hadnt seen Kaiban in four years. I almost remember the memory like it was yesterday. **

**We were amongst castle rubble, two royal healers were carrying the wounded King Alteon out of his throne room, and we quietly sat on a fallen pillar, silenced by what we had just saw. **

**"I'm going to find that castle..." the rougue, Kaiban, said as he got up, gripping his curved dagers fiercely.**

**"That castle? You mean Sepulchure's?" Kimm asked in disbelief. "Why would you want to find that place? Are you after gold again?"**

** "No, it's just...Something I need to do." Kaiban said quietly. "Goodbye." he almost whispered as he walked away slowly.**

**He had joined the side of evil, I presume. Its a shame really, he was always the guy with the plan. Heck, he even lead me, Kimm, and at least two other adventurers to the throneroom during the battle preceeding Sepulchure's death and Chaos' reveal. **

**Kimm and I, we stayed in Swordhaven for a year, joining the side of good, and learning all we could about healing magic. After that year we returned to Battleon where I stayed shut in at Yulgar's inn, while Kimm actually put what she learned to use, and helped Twilly heal passing by adventurers, much to my dismay. I hated it whenever she told me stories of how adventurers tried to steal her heart, or get her to travel with them. I'm protective of my sister, and, if I had the strength, I would duel and beat every single guy that looked at her with malicious intent. Unfortunately, I can't do that, so I have to bear with her stories. I just realized I've been standing outside of Yulgar's front door this whole time...I'd better move and find Green Warrior, I have many questions to ask him of his travels**...

* * *

**It was late night. Past Midnight to be exact. The inn was bustling, loud and full of life. Drinks were being chugged, stories being told, trades being made, and music was being played...But I had no part in it. I never took part in it, not one night in all the three years I stayed at this inn. Kimm did occasionally, but preferred sleeping early so she could help Twilly even more the next day. Me, I just didn't feel like I'd fit in, so I kept my distance.**

**Finding Green Warrior that morning was easy enough. His bright green robes with black trim, stone shoulder plates, and weird spinnin circle thing weren't that hard to spot from where i was. He was in the Battleon town square, casting the Refreshing Rain spell in the marketplace just so he could see the fish in the stands go berserk. It's amazing that a young boy like him, so impulsive and unlearned, was able to become an Evolved Shaman. It's weird, no one knew his real name, only Kaiban and himself. It amazes me to no end that we really have been calling him Green Warrior for the past four years. It aso saddens me a bit.**

"Hey Green!"

"Huh? Oh! Conn! It's been a while!"

"Yea, two years to be exact."

**Three years ago, back when Green Warror was actually a warrior, he had stayed with us in Swordhaven, learning(at least when he payed attention) fighting skills and how to be a knight. He didn't stay to learn chivalry or things like that, he just wanted to learn how to fight, so he could go out and find his cousin. He was a good fighter. Young, impulsive, but still a good fighter. He had little patience, and was often made to run around the gate surrounding the city because of sleeping in classes, or being disrespectful to superiors. He joined the side of good, and worked hard, but I knew he would probably switch sides when he found Kaiban, or at least when he reached Shadowfall. Seeing him now, a learned Evolved Shaman. I am both proud as well as confused. **

**"**Yeah, two years...Dang thats so freaking hard to believe."

"I know righ? Whats even more unbelievable is that you're an Evolved Shaman now!"

"Haha I know right! Thank God I didn't have to stuy any books or anything like that!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I got this class from Itzachi over there," he said as he pointed to the Evolved Shaman selling a Skyguard Grenadier class to a weak looking healer. I either facepalmed, or dropped my jaw to the lowest I ever have.

"So you've been in Battleon before?"

"Yeah, a year ago."

"A year ago? Kimm never told me!"

"Yeah, I'm not surprised."

"Why not!" I asked, fuming so much smoke probably escaped from my nose.

"We went out on a date," the young man said passively. He even looked at his nails and wiped some dirt off of one.

"A...A date? A FREAKING DATE?" If I was fuming before, my head was probably on fire at this moment.

"Dude chill out, it sucked anyway," he replied once again, any type of emotion absent from his face besides boredom.

"ARE YOU SAYING MY SISTER ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH?"

"No! It was awkward and that dragon in the freaking forest didn't help either!"

"SHE WAS IN DANGER?"

"So was I! Gah, that ghost sucked too..."

"WHA-...wait, ghost?" I instantly calmed down out of curiosity.

"It's a long story...I'll tell you some other time."

"Alright..." I glared at the young man before me. "Anyway, you're staying at Yulgar's right?"

"Yeah..." the boy replied carefully.

"You should have dinner with us, we've been staying at Yulgar's for the past three years, and theres room in our room for one more."

"You have three beds?"

"No, but theres a floor."

Silence followed.

"There's food right?"

"Of course."

"FREE food?"

I sighed. I wonder if he got that from Kaiban.

"Yes, Green, the food is free."

"Alright cool...And can I have the-"

"No, you can not have or share any of the beds in the room."

"Awww alright..."

With that, we left and headed for Yulgar's.

**That was this morning. Now we were waiting for Green Warrior to finish eating his dinner. God, he ate so much! It's as if he hadn't eaten in at least a week.**

"Ahhh," he sighed as he leaned back holding his stomach, obviously pleased with his dinner. "That was great! Best I've eaten in the past week!"

"Not surprised," I replied back, eager to ask him of the whereabouts of my childhood friend.

"So have you heard from Kaiban?"

Suddenly Green Warriors demeanor became sullen. Possibly even lifeless. His skin became pale, and his breathing became slower.

"I heard..."

"Yes, yes, what have you head?" I asked frantically, ignoring the change in his persona.

"I heard he had died..." he almost whispered back.

A/N: And thats the first chapter :D, any type of review is welcome, but constructive criticism is more appreciated, thank you, and have a nice day :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All non-oc characters belong to Artix Entertainment

**Chapter 2**

"...So you see? It wasn't a date! Just two friends hanging out...then the hanging out went terribly wrong!"

Kimm nodded her head in agreement.

"...So then why did you call it a 'date?'"

"To mess with you," replied Green Warrior bluntly.

I facepalmed. We had been traveling for at least a week now, the summer sun beating down on us as we made our way to Shadowfall. The road we traveled on was empty save for us and the woodland creatures going about their regular business. The trees shook lightly as the cool breeze blew by them and us, giving us all a nice refreshing reprieve from the heat.

**"**So wait, why didn't you tell me what happened?" I asked my beloved younger sister who sat on a rock by the lake we decided to rest at. There was a fire near us. It was blue. Obviously magical.

"Tell you 'bout what?" She asked, looking up to me from the lake she was staring at.

I cringed. "You and Green's uhm... 'friendly outing,'"

"Oh **that,**" she replied, irritation in her voice, "What about it?"

My face immediately fell. I swear she only listens when she wants to.** "**Why didn't you tell me about it?" I inquired with my head hanging low.

"I forgot," Her simple, honest reply worried me more than Kaiban's unknown fate.

**"**You forgot?"

"Yeah," came her nonchalant reply as she continued to playfully touch the fish in the lake.

"Oh Lord have mercy on us all..." I said as I walked away rubbing my temples. If she forgot something as big as that, who knows what else she's forgotten? Ugh she was in charge of the packing for the trip too...

We had decided to head for Shadowfall after hearing Green's news about Kaiban.

"I heard he had died..." he almost whispered back. Although the inn was still as loud and bustling as it was earlier, we heard nothing but silence.

"D...Died?" I asked, unknowingly shaking. Kimm put her arm around me to tr to comfort me, but also to comfort herself.

"Two years ago," he continued, "the ship Gravelyn had commisioned him to was found wrecked off the coast of one of the Yokai Isles...Most of the crew was found dead, but his body was missing. They said he must have sank to the bottom of the sea, but i thought differently. You know him. You know he wouldn't let himself die without us watching, afterall he always had a flair for dramatics. After that I cntinued my travels, but continued to search clues for him at the same time."

"Did you find any?" I interrupted frantically.

"A few," he said while shaking his head,"He's very well known in Doomwood. They treat him like a hero there,"

A **hero**?

"A lot of people claimed to see him not too long before I arrived there,"

"How long ago?"

"I was there months ago, but he left two days before me,"

"You didn't ask which direction he was headed in?"

"I did, they said he snuck out while everyone rested,"

"They don't know where he could have gone?"

"He didn't say..."

"He could be in anywhere in Lore right now..." Kimm added somberly.

A moment of silence had passed...

"Ugh...so why are you here in Battleon?" I asked, attempting to break the silence.

He seemed to hesitate before finally explaining to us.

"A war..."

I stared at him, that wasn't possible.

"But we-"

"Are already in a war? I know, but that doesn't mean that things like this don't happen."

"But...how?"

"It's a war between two of Lore's greatest evils. Dage the Evil, commander of the Undead Legion, and Nulgath, Archfiend of the Underworld."

"Them?" Kimm asked, surprising both of us as to how she knew them.

"You know them?" I asked, disbelief clearly evident on my face.

"The were in Battleon sometime ago, selling armor and promising unlimited power,"

"Yeah, I heard about that. I was going to come to Battleon right away, but I was sidetracked,"

I felt completely out of the loop.

"So...why **exactly **are you going to this war?" I ventured to ask Green Warrior.

He got quiet aain for a moment, probably thinking whether or not he should tell us.

"Simple. To find Kaiban,"

"How so?" Kimm asked.

"I don't know!" he replied. Honestly, I'm not too shocked he hadn't thought this through. "I just have this gut feeling he's there..."

"Actually his plan is rather solid," I inserted into the conversation after thinking for a while. "It's a war, so it will attract a multitude of people, plus if both sides are promising unlimited power, then it's a guarantee people will at least be curious. Also, there's a chance Kaiban's already joined a side."

"Hey, yeah! That's true!" said Green finally realizing how good his "gut feeling" actually was.

"It's stupid..." Kimm said, shocking us both.

"What is?" Green asked after a brief moment of shocked silence.

"Joining a war zone just to find one person. You're not even certain if he's going to be there!"

"But there **is** a chance!" I rebutted, "And to increase the chance of finding **our** friend, I'll go along with you!"

Kimm and Green stared at me in disbelief.

"You sure, bro?" Green asked, surprise still evident in his voice.

"I'm very sure. I havn't seen that idiot in years! I need to make sure he hasn't done anything stupid."

"Well what if someone **did** get the 'unlimited power' they were promised?! Huh?! What would you two do then?! You've been hiding away in an inn for God knows how long! You won't survive!" Kimm yelled, storming up to me, pounding her fists into my chest, "and you!" she looked at Green, "What will **you** do?! I know you're defintely not powerful enough to fight half the people joining this war!"

"And how do you know that?" Green challenged, annoyance evident in his voice because of the direct challenge to his fighting prowess.

"I **saw** both of those Generals recruiting people! I saw all the power hungry adventuers, willing to kill for the at the drop of a coin! You **will **die..." she replied grimly, glaring at Green.

"All the more reason for me to go!" I exclaimed, "he'll need someone to watch his back and heal him on that battlefield!"

"You havn't healed a single scratch in three years! Even if yu remember **how **to heal, it won'tdo much to help! I should go!"

"**No!" **I immediately replied," Although you can heal better than me, you're still weaker, I have more of a fighting chance!"

"Guys, stop!" Green interrupted, "If you **both** come our chances will be better! Kimm, you can teach Conn more about healing on the way to Shadowall, and I could teach you both about combat!" He concluded, surprising me as he suddenly became our voice of reason. Maybe he **has **changed after all this time afterall...

"Fine..." Kimm said as she got up, and stormed to our room.

"You're packing!" I yelled after her, only hearing the door slam and lock in a response...

"What the hell..." I calmly stated afterwards.

"What?" Green asked worriedly.

"She locked us out..."

"...Damn,"

* * *

I didn't notice as we traveled, but now that we have stopped and rested I notice the lack of adventurers on the road we were on. Green told me he took us by Chiral Valley, where Mobius, town where the first vitory over Chaos was claimed. He said that although the road was longer and would take more time for us to get to Shadowfall, it was safer since it was less traveled, and it gave us more time to train. I was able to pick up easily what Kimm had decided to teach me. Turns out she hadn't learned much from Twilly either. Green was a terrible teacher, but just by watching him I was able to figure out the right way to wield the simple warrior claymore he handed me. He handed Kimm a couple of curved daggers and said she should always strike for the ribs if theres an opening. Finally, after a few more days of traveling, arguments, and training, we had reached Shadowfall.

A/N: R&R :D have a nice day :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: whatever belongs to whoever belongs to whoever :D

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe this is happening! Where are they?!" Kimm's mind frantically thought as she ran through the battlefield,trying to avoid getting killed by a Nulgathian or Legionaire.

"Dammit Green! Where's Kimm!?" Conn yelled, beating back a weak Bloodfiend with his plain wooden staff, stabbing him in one of it's six eyes with the bottom part of his simple weapon. The grotesque sound the eyes made when he removed the staff made him sick to his stomach, close to vomiting on the battlefield.

"I don't freakin' know! Conn behind you!" Green exclaimed as he jumped in between the vulnerable Conn and a Nulgathian Vampire, taking a bite to his arm.

A blood curdling scream escaped Green Warrior's mouth as he decapitated the Vampire of Nulgath's head, reducing the once proud army member to dust. Green's spell, Refreshing Rain, wasn't enough to heal him, so Conn quickly healed his friend.

During all this, alone in Nulgath's camp, a certain man felt familiar presences. Presences he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Heh...so they **did** come..." He said with a slight smirk on his face. It quickly disappeared soon after. "Foolish choice..." He said as he donned his hood and approached the battlefield, katana in hand.

* * *

Kimm felt sick as she finally rested at Nulgath's camp near a burning fire. She had seen blood and wounds before, but not at the level it was portrayed in this skirmish. Limbs were detached, heads ripped clean off, some body parts even eaten during the battle. It was sickening, disgusting, vile, wretched, she couldn't find the right words to describe what she saw. Above all else though, the one thought remaining in her mind the whole time, "Are they alright?"

"You know, most people here are ferocious warriors, accomplished mages, and decorated acolytes, not low-skill clerics who look like its their first time seeing true warfare," a voice teased her from above. As she looked up she saw a young man, possibly older than her, thin, with a black loincloth,black greaves, and a strange tattoo on one side of his bare chest. Other noticeable features on said man were the black eyepatch, short white hair, yellow eye, black horns, and the black feather wings with white tips at the end of both wings.

"You're..." She started to speak, only to be cut off.

"Revontheus," the young man said with a small smile.

"Not just that, your wings! You're an-!"

"A FALLEN angel," corrected Revontheus, already knowing exactly what she'd say.

"Fallen?" Kimm asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, fallen," the ange-...ahem, fallen angel, replied casually.

"I see..." Kimm said aloud, inwardly wondering why this angel had fallen and why he was here.

"KLUNK DON'T CARE! KLUNK WANT TO RIP DAGE HEAD OFF NOW!" Not too far away from where the two sat,a ruckus was easily heard. The screaming ogre in a loincloth, swinging an uprooted tree hitting his subordinates, scared the living crap out of Kimm.

"Klunk calm yourself dammit!" Called out Revontheus to the big, drooling ogre.

Kimm marveled at Revontheus in surprise, he was so thin, yet he commanded a wild ogre to shut up.

The ogre named Klunk surprisingly obeyed. He suddenly calmed down, nodded his head at Revontheus, and stomped away.

"Sorry about that," Revontheus said with a chuckle. "That's Klunk, King of the Ogres,"

After hearing Klunk's title, Kimm really wondered who this young man was. How was he able to confidently tell the King of Ogres to shut up and calm down? Why was he here? How powerful was he? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the man himself.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, they want to go over the plans for the battle to follow,"

"Oh! It's ok!" Said Kimm, snapping out of her daze.

"Yeah, this battle isn't going too well, we're being beat back pretty badly, the Legion is actually advancing deeper into the Underworld,"

The Legion. Kimm hoped that, if they hadn't escaped, Green and Conn were at least with them.

With a small salute, Revontheus flew away, and Kimm was left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"This is bad Green!" Conn exclaimed, dragging his friend through the camp of undead. "The poison in your system wasn't taken out during my heal! You can't over exert yourself!"

"Let go dammit!" Green tried to struggle, but failed miserably, "I have to find him! Kaiban!" The young Evolved Shaman said weakly as he was dragged closer and closer to a tent.

"Hey Conn..." Green said wearily after a moment of silence.

"What is it now?" Conn said annoyed with his poisoned friend.

"What the hell happened to that freakin sword I gave you before we entered Shadowfall?" Green questioned, almost sleepily.

Conn thought for a moment. Wow, Green could actually be observant.

"It was sheathed on my waist, and I must have lost it during the previous skirmish," Conn replied after thinking a bit.

"Whatta waste..." Green replied, his eyes slowly closing.

"Oh no! You are not gonna die on me today!" Conn said administering another healing spell to Green. It had, honestly, little to no effect. "Damn!" Conn exclaimed at his failure, pounding his fists against the cold, Underworld floor.

"Hahahahaha you're pathetic!" A voice came from behind Conn, alerting him.

It was a strange hooded man, with electronic body parts, and a glowing blue katana strapped to his back.

"You two must be mercenaries, cause there is no legionaire as weak as the two of you...I know that for a fact!"

"And who are you to judge?" Conn inquired, obviously getting pissed off by this hooded man's rude comment.

"Me? I'm only the Legion's Mad Inventor himself! Yes! I am...Laken!"

Conn started wondering why he paused before saying his name.

"If you want to save your friend, lover, or whatever he is to you, allow me to examine him," Laken said as he pulled back his hood to reveal a black helmet that covered his whole head with a somewhat T-shaped, blueish visor.

Laken then pushed Conn to the ground, and proceeded towards Green.

"My, my..." He said out loud, but mainly to himself. "Why, you're blood is similar to that of that wretched demon hunter..."

Conn was confused.

"Hey, what are you doing to him?!" Conn exclaimed as he witnessed Laken pour a strange concoction down his friend's mouth.

"I'm healing him, as I said I would..." Laken replied,"Haha you just might be able to rival your kin one day after all!" He said with glee before turning around and walking towards the exit.

"Hey, wait!" Conn yelled after him.

"What is it now you droll sac of meaningless existence?" Laken questioned spitefully.

"What did you mean that he would be able to rival his kin?"

"That little concoction I slipped in his mouth. It not only heals him, but enhances his strength, enough to possibly even rival that of that wretched demon hunting cur!"

Conn was lost again...who was this demon hunting kin of Green's that Laken spoke of? Kaiban? Impossible, he was a pirate. He was never good at anything magical, so how could he capture, let alone easily beat a demon? He could hold his own in a normal brawl though. He was underhanded and sneaky, but he could barely use magic.

Before he noticed it, Laken had left once more, leaving Conn and Green alone in silence.

"What the hell is going on?" Conn said out loud to himself.

* * *

Kimm paced around her tent. She shared a tent with Dilligas, the little sister of the Barbarian Overlord Dilligaf, one of Nulgath's most well known generals. During her short time in the camp, two days now, to be exact, she learned quite a lot. She learned Revontheus was Nulgath's apprentice, and got the same amount of respect as the other two most well known generals, King Klunk, and Lord Dilligaf. Every warrior here was fiercely loyal to Nulgath, even some mercenaries. She had been asking Revontheus a lot about why Dage and Nulgath were fighting, and why each commander's army was so dedicated. She learned that the reason for loyalty was because of the power they all received from each respective general, and for some, the fear of what would become of them if they try to leave their army. Most were genuinely faithful though, surprising as it may seem. Apparently for Nulgath, in order to gain his promised power, you must sign a contract written in an unknown language. People knew the price though. Their very soul. That's what they had to trade for power beyond their wildest dreams. The same for Dage apparently, to join his Legion you had to give him your soul. The very thought frightened Kimm to no extent. Did Kaiban really sell his soul to gain power?

"GAHHHHH WHAT THE HELL'S FREAKIN WRONG WITH YOU KAIBAN?!" Kimm yelled at the air, since she was alone in her tent. Or so she thought.

"Easy, my comrades were killed, I'm blind, and I sold my soul for unlimited power," A voice stated calmly from the entrance to her tent. Leaning on the entrance was a hooded man, two katanas strapped to his waist in a red sheath with an inscription on it probably in the same language as the contracts. His black robes had two thick dark red straps on both arms and the belts on his robes were dark red as well. He removed his hood to reveal his face. Messy white hair, black blindfold, and four horns met Kimm's stern and angry face.

"Been a while Kimm..." The man said somberly.

"Kaiban..."

A/N: eyooo thanks for reading uhh leave a review, hope u enjoyed, and uhh have a nice day? lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You won't amount to anything..."

"Who are you?!"

"You'll never be as good as Kaiban..."

"Answer me!"

"When you return to that battlefield you _will __**DIE**_..."

"Shut up!"

Green Warrior struggled with the mysterious voice, trying to escape the darkness that surrounded him. Suddenly, a white path appeared. Cautiously, Green continued forward. He trudged along this straight path for what felt like days on end. He was rather impatient, but he continued to walk along the path until suddenly, he saw a monstrous tower. It was easily over 1,000 feet tall, with a circular roof. Almost as suddenly as how the path and tower appeared, he was on the rooftop of said tower. He could make out a figure from the shadows around him.

"Why is it so damn dark in here?" Green asked aloud. He then pointed to the man, or creature, in the shadows. "Hey you, get out here! Show yourself!"

Green would have been prepared for anything. Conn, Kimm, Legionaires, Nulgathians, dragons, trolls, Dage himself, the list goes on. But he wasn't prepared for what he witnessed then.

The now completely visible figure was in the light and smirking evilly at Green. He was a pirate, a cutlass at his side and his left hand on the flintlock pistol on his right hip. His hair was black, and in a long ponytail, with two bangs coming out over his left eye.

"Hello Green," this familiar, yet somehow unfamiliar figure chuckled. "Been a while, huh?"

"You're not him...No way," Green said as he looked down and shook his head, as if the action would dispel the apparition before him.

"You're a freakin sharp boy now, ain't ya?" God, it even TALKED like him.

"I know you aren't real,"

"Then explain how I'm here," the ghostly image of his kin replied back.

"Just shut up!" Green said clutching his ears, trying to stop the sound of HIS voice from entering them.

"Heh, well ima just do what I came here to do...or what you came here to do," the pirate said, pointing at Green.

Green could hear his voice even clearer now.

"Do what?!" Green asked spitefully.

"You know pretty damn well why the hell you're freakin here, shrimp!" He tossed Green his gun.

Green looked at the item questioningly after he caught it.

The pirate let out an exasperated groan and pointed at Green once more.

"The hell are ya doing kid? Shoot me already! You know you want to!"

Green dropped the gun in shock.

"I'd never want to do that!" He exclaimed back, shuddering a bit.

"Oh please! You always were jealous of me! Come on now! Do it! You're here to kill me, so why don't ya!"

Green's eyes went wide. Was that the real reason why he was here? Was his being inferior to him the cause of his search? Did he want him alive? Or...did he want him dead?

"Tsk, pesky runt..." With that the pirate seemingly disappeared, only to reappear with his face right next to Green's.

"This is why you could never beat me. You always..." Green didn't notice, but the pirate's cutlass was lodged in his stomach.

"Hesitate..." He could hear the spite in his words. He could feel the sting of the blade even more as the pirate twisted the cutlass in his gut before Green finally gave in and fell to the ground.

He could barely speak. He looked up at the pirate.

"Kai...Kaiban..."

"Green wake up! Wake up, kid!"

"Huh?" Green suddenly shot up awake.

* * *

"A dream?" Green asked Conn. It was little after midnight, and Conn was an early sleeper.

"Yeah..." Replied the tired and somewhat pissed off Conn.

"You were talking out loud. It woke me up, and I thought it was a normal dream until..."

"Until?"

"You started groaning in pain. I got up to check on you, and your face was contorted in so much anguish and hurt it was unbearable...then you said his name..."

"Kaiban..."

"I heard everything you said...something about killing him..."

Green fell silent.

"Is that why you're really here?" Conn asked, a stern, yet worried look on his face.

"I...I don't know..."

"I see...Just remember, he's the only family you have left, and a good friend to all of us," Conn said as he went back to his mat and slept once more.

* * *

"You DESPICABLE!..."

Punch

"MEAN!..."

Uppercut

"TRAITOROUS!..."

Another punch

"SNEAKY!..."

Right hook

"UNDERHANDED!..."

Left hook

"UNCARING!..."

Kick to the gut

"JERK!"

Headbutt.

He almost forgot how, no matter how much more powerful he was,an angry Kimm was always a threat. Her power when angry was close to Nulgath's. Not past or equal to Nulgath's, but pretty close. Her kicks hurt the most too, thank God there was only one.

Kick to the head.

Spoke too soon.

"And that was for good measure!" Kimm yelled out as she knocked down one of Nulgath's Demon Hunters.

"I'm pretty sure I deserved everything before that kick for freakin good measure...that crap was OD," Kaiban said as he got up, rubbing the back of his head. She almost broke one of his horns.

"Shut up...jerk!" Kimm said as she crossed her arms and turned around with a pout.

"Look I can explain everything," Kaiban said as he was trying, and failing, to make Kimm less angry at him.

"Damn Kai, you sure are great with the ladies," another voice teased from the tent's entrance.

"Shut it Bird Boy! Unless you want me to mention you and little miss Greiha-"

"Sh-shut up! Is that anyway to treat the guy who trained you in how to use those katana?" A blushing Revontheus interrupted, obviously trying to avoid the topic, pointing to the katana strapped to Kaiban's hip.

"Those aren't them, worms for brains!" Kaiban said poking Revontheus' forehead with enough force to push him back a bit.

"These are a gift from Nulgath," he continued, "the one you gave me is in my tent,"

"**OUR** tent," Bird Boy emphasized.

"Eh whatever! It don't matter! Sheesh dude, simple mistake!" Replied Kaiban.

"It does matter! Only a lazy bum like you wouldn't care to correct your speech! Let alone a simple mistake!" Revontheus fiercly rebutted.

"I knew it! You're still mad cause of the time I sliced you good during traini-"

"AHEM!" Interrupted the ignored, angry, hopefully not PMSing Kimm, glaring daggers at both accomplished warriors. Who were both shaking in fear.

"Yo Bird Boy...why you shaking?" Kaiban asked, eyes-...erm nose? Towards Kimm. The blindfold made it hard to tell if he was looking at her, or could just smell or sense her presence.

"You told me stories of this girl, remember? How when she was angry she took out half an undead army, and about the one time at the river when she-"

"Don't remind me," Kaiban said, trying to interrupt the memory before it replayed in his mind. That was so nasty. He didn't know you could do that with a fish's head. Definitely OD.

"And about what happened to Sharkbait on that ship in Lolosia..."

"I never wanted sushi ever again after that..."

"Yikes...Uhh I should go now..." Revontheus said as he flew away, and rather quickly might I add, out the tent flap and far away from the pair.

Revontheus suddenly flew back in.

"Oh yeah, and uhmm if I'm not at the tent tonight I'll be with uhhh...you know," he said as he blushed and flew away faster than before.

Kaiban inwardly chuckled. A fallen angel, blushing like a little girl. And that angel trained him. Kaiban then relized his current situation once more.

"Can I explain now, please?" Kaiban asked, cautiously moving towards Kimm, when suddenly the tent flap opened once more.

"Rev, really? Freakin get goi-" Kaiban stopped as he saw who was at the entrance to the tent.

"L-L-L-Lord Dilligaf!" Kaiban stuttered out, giving the general a salute. Kimm followed his example to avoid trouble.

"Rally. Outside. Now," Dilligaf simply said.

"Kaiban, follow me," he finished before leaving without another word.

Kaiban turned to Kimm.

"Look, this is important, I'll explain myself later okay?"

Kimm then shoved him out of the way.

"It better be a freakin good explanation," she said spitefully as she walked out, arms still crossed.

* * *

"We're going to have to sign up to be officially part of the Legion. It'll be easier to have at least one side fighting with us," Conn said as he walked with Green Warrior towards Dage's headquarters.

Green ignored him, however, because the dream kept replaying in his mind.

"You always hesitate..."

"You won't amount to anything..."

"...you _will_ **_DIE_**..."

"Green!"

"Huh?" Green snapped out of his daze.

"We're here," Conn said pointing to a huge black tent with glowing blue trim, outside stood two Undead Bruisers, guarding the tent. The pair entered the tent only to see Dage sitting on a throne, discussing things with another soldier. This soldier had angel wings, and wore intricate black armor with glowing light blue runes floating atop the side of the shoulder pads. The armor also had a dark green gem in the middle, and under it another glowing blue light. He had on a helmet that completely covered his face, with four glowing light blue eye holes. On the helmet were two small wings where the ears would be, an untied dark blue ribbon with light blue writing wrapping around the helm wings, and a glowing blue halo in between the wings.

Suddenly Dage took notice of the two intruders.

"Aranx, you may leave," Dage said with a wave of his hand. The angel then bowed his head and flew out of the tent.

"Come forward," Dage commanded the two.

"State the reason for your intrusion," he continued.

"W-We're h-here to j-j-join the L-L-L-Legion," choked out Conn. This man...no, not a man, a monster. This monster sent chills down Conn's spine.

"Hah, the Legion has no need for weak fools like you," he said pointing to Conn.

"You, however," He continued, pointing his finger to Green this time,"You could be a great asset to us in the future,"

"What must I do, then, to join the Legion?" Green asked.

"Simple," Dage replied, "Give me your soul,"

* * *

Kimm was getting nervous. She hated rallys. She always did. Whether they were the corny, "do good!" rallys back at the academy in swordhaven, or the inspirational ones in Battleon, she hated them. This one was no different. She stood amidst the whole of Nulgath's army. She was surrounded by Bloodfiends, Dreadfiends, Infernal fiends, Neofiends, Vampires, little dark makai, and every other Nulgath soldier including the occasional mercenary. A million forces of evil and even some thousand forces of good were in the army. On a stage in front of all of these adventurers, monsters, and mercenaries were the Archfiend and his most loyal subjects themselves. Some of the people on the stage didn't surprise her at all, like Klunk, Dilligaf, Revontheus, and this warrior lady Neesha, who was very scantily dressed. She was the closest seated to Nulgath. No surprise.

The people that DID surprise her though were people you really wouldn't expect up there. The first to surprise her was this quiet, sweet looking girl, she had short black hair and blue eyes, and wore the robes Nulgath's worshipers usually wore, kinda like what Kaiban had on, except the straps on her arms and belts were grey, not dark red. She also had this metal thing around her neck, kinda like what dogs have for a leash, but it had a chain on it instead. Whether the chain was cut or not Kimm couldn't tell, because she was pretty far from the stage. The person next to the sweet-looking girl was weird. She wasn't even sure if he was human. Or if it was a he. He/she was this short little guy(or girl), with a hood on and a grey face. You couldn't see its nose or mouth, and it had glowing red eyes. He/she was so thin, and you couldn't see his arms or legs. Next to him was honestly something she couldn't believe. It was Kaiban. Kaiban was on stage. Like, what the heck? How? He's loyal and close enough to Nulgath to get a spot on stage? What has he been doing?

"Attention!" Nulgath called out from where he was seated on stage, his teeth completely visible from where Kimm stood. Kimm swore the guy never closed his mouth. Either that or he was always smiling.

"As you all know, we have lost the entrance to the Underworld to the traitorous Dage," as he said Dage's name, shouts of disgust and hatred came from the crowd. Klunk even stood up and yelled out, "SMASH DAGE FACE!" which sent everyone into a frenzy as they screamed and cheered and boo'd Dage.

What happened next honestly amazed Kimm. All Nulgath had to do was raise his hand, and every single person in the army fell deathly silent. They respected him that much.

"As I was saying, that Traitor surprised us with how many followers he had amassed over the years...He was fortunate. Fortunate to have even got a foothold in MY land, but now that we have seen the extent of his power, he has become... unfortunate," Nulgath said with a smile.

Cheers loudly rang from Nulgath's army once more, then they all fell silent again.

"Dage thinks his victory is an omen of MY defeat. He could not be any more wrong. Although Klunk's men were defeated and driven back, we were able to witness the extent of Dage's power, and shall I say... He. Is. NOTHING!"

Like a volcano, the cheers once more burst out of his soldiers and flowed out with chants of "Nulgath!" till they, once more, silenced.

"Although we now know the extent of his power, the loss came with many casualties. Even three of some of my most trusted generals have fallen... and for that I say, Dage will pay!"

Shouts of agreement poured forth before another silence engulfed the attentive crowd.

"That is why, today we are here to recognize my three newest generals. You all know of these people to my right. Lord Dilligaf, King Klunk, and Revontheus,"

At the mention of their names, each stood and greeted the crowd in their own way. Revontheus flew out of his chair and over the crowd as he received cheers, Klunk jumped off of the stage and in front of the crowd and hyped them up by chanting "Nulgath Nation" over and over again, and Dilligaf simply raised one of his twin blades which sent the crowd into a bigger frenzy than they had already been in.

After they all finished, Nulgath continued, "And you all know of my sweet Neesha," the lady next to Nulgath stood and bowed, causing cheers to erupt once more from the army. The men probably cheered cause of how little she wore, and the women probably cheered cause they looked up to her and her strength. Kimm remained silent though. She was in awe of how wild, passionate, and dedicated Nulgath's army was.

"Now! You will be introduced to the next three generals in my army!"

Everyone patiently watched the three candidates to the left of Nulgath.

"First is Skew, my main enchanter. He will be in charge of the creation of weapons and armors, and the back up defense force," Skew then stood up and bowed before returning to his seat.

"Next is Greihart," the sweet looking girl who was sitting proper then stood up, "she is one of Revontheus' most loyal followers," at that both Bird Boy and Greihart blushed,"and she is also incredibly loyal to our army. She will be in charge of reconnaissance and scouting," with that, Greihart calmly walked up to the edge of the stage before suddenly yelling,"KILL DAGE!" while pumping a fist into the air. The army, of course cheered fervently. She then returned to her seat and sat down, looking proper once more. Kimm had to admit, Nulgath had an interesting army.

"Lastly, Kaiban, one of Revontheus' pupils, and one of my most successful Demon Hunters, will be assigned to lead the main defense force of our camp, and the secondary strike force," as he finished, Kaiban stood from his seat and waved to the crowd, gaining cheers just like the other generals, before once more sitting down.

Was Kaiban really that powerful now?

"Now that that was settled, Nulgathians! Prepare yourselves for victory!" Nulgath announced, "Soldiers to the armories! Generals, follow me!" And with that everyone left to go to where they were assigned. Except for Kimm. She had yet to discover where she was supposed to go, so she just went back to her tent.

Her tent was on the complete other side of camp, so it took her a while to get there. When she entered her tent, a surprise awaited her. It was Kaiban.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"The meeting was just adjourned, so I ran here so that I could finally explain myself,"

"Fine then," Kimm said somewhat arrogantly, "Proceed,"

A/N: that's all lol thanks for reading xD R&R and have a nice day :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe you're really going to do this Green!" Conn said as he followed a determined Green Warrior through Dage's encampment.

"Look, Kimm said it herself, I will definitely die going up against most of the soldiers on Nulgath's army, so I might as well!"

"But this is crazy Green! Think about it! It's you're soul! We could work here as mercenaries! Dage gave us the option! We could walk away clean after this! There would be no rewards, but at least we can grow stronger on our own power!"

Green stopped suddenly, head hanging low,"Our own power..."

"What?" Conn couldn't hear him because he spoke so low.

"Our own power..." Conn looked up, as Green spoke again.

"Our own power...isn't good enough!" Green said as he lifted his head, anger and sadness in his eyes. By now they were in front of Dage's tent. Conn knew that he couldn't stop Green. He was as stubborn as Kaiban. Probably more so.

Conn couldn't bear to watch. He turned away as he saw his friend walk into Dage's tent with a determination he had never seen before. He knew it from the start,but he wouldn't admit it to himself. This war would ruin them.

* * *

She felt bad. Honestly she did. Kimm couldn't believe what she had just heard. His story. What he went through. It was saddening. Even more so when he choked up during the retelling of his predicament. She knew the subject hurt him. She could see it on his face. She saw the tears, slowly rolling down his pale, saddened face. She wasn't used to that. His face was usually tanned, and sunlight bright with a smile, even on the darkest days. He was usually full of life, but not when he spoke of his past.

She glanced at him once more. He was slouched, on the floor, head hanging low. She made him sit on the floor as he told his story. She regrets that now. She thought it wouldn't be that bad, but she could tell from what he told her how bad it really was.

He was close to them. They were practically his family, and because of the Legion, because of Dage's followers...He was driven to this place.

Not only that, but Nulgath was the one to save him. He had come while Kaiban was at his dying breath on the shores of Yokai, and he took him in. Of course, at a price.

Kaiban told her he didn't hesitate. Revenge and loyalty. The reasons why he was here. The reasons that kept him away from her, Conn, and Green. The reasons he sold his Soul.

Suddenly rising from the floor, Kaiban interrupted Kimm's thoughts.

"Well, now you know," he said, the color, and stupid grin he usually had, back on his face. She could tell it was fake this time, though. She could just tell.

"Look, I gotta get back to the war room. I have to go through battle plans with Klunk and Dilligaf, so I'll see you afterwards," he said, still smiling. That stupid, fake smile. She wanted to smack that crap off his face. Or at least turn it back into a real smile. She knew the first option would be easier though.

"Ok, its fine, I'll see you later," she replied, also wearing a fake smile. She hated having to do that, but she knew he wouldn't leave until he knew she was convinced he was fine.

With that, he left. Kimm got up from the bed just so she could get her mind off what happened.

"Told you his story, huh?" She heard a voice say.

"Revontheus?" Kimm inquired as she turned toward the tent entrance.

"The one and only!" He said grinning. At least she knew his was real.

"I can't believe it, he was-"

"I know. He's told me," Revontheus said grimly before continuing.

"I remember the first day he came in. Long black ponytail, two bangs over his left eye. And he was wounded," Revontheus paused a bit, as if lost in the memory.

"He was clutching his rib, and limping. Nulgath had asked me to train him. After he healed a bit of course. Him being a pirate, I knew the chances of him knowing how to wield a katana were slim, but that was the weapon I ended up teaching him. I don't remember how it came to that, though," he paused once more, to see if Kimm was still listening. She was.

"Anyway, he wasn't too shabby after a few lessons. Ha, I even remember this time when he was bleeding head to toe. I put him through hell in that lesson. He was already leaning on his katana. I'm pretty sure he was standing in a pool of his own blood too. I told him Nulgath's army had no room for weaklings. He replied there wasn't any room for mercy in it either. He smiled when he said it to, haha. He was an intriguing guy. I remember, when I went to finish him off after that little dialogue of ours, he countered me. Damn, he was fast! He then sunk his Katana into my rib. Cut wasn't deep enough to leave a scar, but the sound of it echoed through the cavern. Sounded disgusting, haha," he said, once more pausing before seeming to get lost in thought. He then continued again.

"That's not all he did, though. He did a bunch of brutal, hellish jobs for Nulgath. Collecting Mana Energy was his main job, though. It wasn't too bad, but it was his easiest job. I remember, it was when Kaiban had finally died-"

"He died?!" Kimm asked, shocked at this sudden revelation.

"Yeah, that's why his hair is white and he has the four, uhmm..." Revontheus started motioning around his head. He was talking about the horns.

"Anyway, he died, on one of his harder missions too. He was hunting down a rogue demon in Doomwood. See, the demon tried to breach his contract, so Nulgath wanted to teach him a lesson. He sent Kaiban, who was more than qualified for the job. He was caught off guard, though. See, the demon could take the shape and form of people you loved the most. Needless to say, he turned into someone Kaiban held very dear to his heart. He let his guard down for a split second, when he saw her face. When he realized what was going on, he was stabbed in the gut by the demons blade-like hand. The bastard still fought after that too! He held onto the demons hand, keeping it in place in his gut, and he chopped it's head clean off. This demon was one of Nulgath's finest prospects, so him completing that was an amazing feat. He bled out afterwards though. Of course he came back, blind, white haired, and confused. Nulgath explained to him that there was a fine print to his contract, stating that unless he died at a time of Nulgath's choosing, he'd have to come back as one of his demon hunters. Kaiban didn't complain, though, like most others. He simply said ok and then continued to work. He probably wanted Dage killed that much," he concluded.

"I take it he's done more than that?" Kimm asked.

"Certainly," Revontheus replied as he looked up at her,"He Is one of Lord Nulgath's Juggernauts afterall,"

"One of his Juggernauts?"

"Yes, they are a group of people that have proven themselves to be more than worthy of serving Nulgath,"

"How do you become one?"

"There's a list of regeants Nulgath is constantly in need of. You deliver those to him, and he'll reward you,"

"That sounds-"

"Simple? It sounds like it, but it really isn't. Vouchers, Tainted Gems, Dark Crystal shards...All regeants are somewhat difficult to obtain. And the Juggernauts not only obtain them, but obtained enough to prove themselves worthy of one of Nulgaths most prized creations, made from said regeants,"

"And those items are?"

"Armors, weapons, sometimes even his one of his own servants to accompany the Juggernaut into battle. Kaiban chose one thing though,"

"Which are?"

"Nulgath's Ungodly Reavers,"

"What are those?" Kimm questioned.

"You'll have to see them for yourself. He's not the only Juggernaut to obtain those, but they are still an amazing weapon to obtain. Each is colored differently to the owners wishes too," with that, Revontheus left the tent once more.

Kimm was left alone to her thoughts. He grew so much in those past three years...What have she and Conn been doing?

* * *

He looked the same. He acted the same. He even ate the same.

"You sure you gave Dage your soul, Green?" Conn inquired while he and Green ate dinner in their tent.

"Yeah, but he's getting it after I die, apparently," Green replied nonchalantly. He said it so calmly it worried Conn.

"And you feel normal?"

"I feel great! Stronger! And that concoco thing you said Laken gave me is even boosting my strength further!"

Conn was saddened. Both by jealousy and how his friend could just give his soul to some monster.

"So you're part of the Legion now?"

"Almost, I have to do some jobs for Dage, but afterwards, I'll definitely be part," Green replied with a smile.

The rest of the night Conn stayed quiet. So much was going on. Kimm was missing, Green sold his soul, and they still had no clue as to where Kaiban was. He knew another decisive battle would come up soon, and he was afraid. Afraid to run into Kaiban on the battlefield, and have to fight him. Afraid he'll see Kimm's corpse on the floor at the next battle. Afraid Green will die sooner than expected. Only one thing could be found in Conn's mind then.

Fear.

A/N: wheww 2 chaps in one night xP ima go back to my slow pace after this tho lol hope u enjoyed, so R&R if u didnt leave some constructive critisicm lol always helps, xD thanks and good day/night/whatever


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Been a while since i updated, but here's the next chapter! :D R&R and everything belongs to whoever it belongs to lol

"It's cold as hell up here!" Green complained as he shivered, breathing warm air into his shaking hands to warm them just a bit.

"I think that statement contradicts itself," Conn replied, also shivering, skin a light shade of blue, and glaring at Green.

"Oh, whatever! Look, this is my last mission till I can finally join the Legion. Just help me, please!"

Conn didn't like the fact Green decided to join the Legion. He also disliked the fact he was dragged along on each mission just to heal Green.

"I should make you do this yourself you know," Conn stated as they traveled up the winding path up the mountain.

"Look, to join the Legion I have to get this King Coal guy's surrender in writing. Just heal me so I don't die during the fight, okay?" Green pleaded in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Fine," Conn replied before looking up to see the open entrance to King Coal's throneroom and yellow horns coming out of the giant igloo.

"I guess we're here," Conn said, teeth chattering.

"I guess so," Green replied, still shaking from the cold. He then stepped toward the entrance with freezing feet, blisters all over from the massive amounts of cold, despite him having on boots. He slowly entered the open doorway to reveal an awe inspiring sight.

King Coal was massive, easily over a hundred feet tall. He wore intricate white armor fit for a king, and a beautiful, sparkling ice crown. His head just missed the ceiling of his ice throneroom. Next to him was a nurse. Probably his. He did look kind of old.

As for his throne, it was made completely of ice, and sat in the center of the large room. Behind the throne were many yellow horns contorting around each other and out of the igloo. Green wondered what they were for exactly.

"King Coal! I come in the name of Da-"

"Yeah yeah, Dage the Evil, blah blah, surrender or face dire consequences, yadda yadda," King Coal replied, a bored expression on his face.

"What?" Green asked dumbfounded.

The king sneered.

"Okay look, Dage sent a crapload of his little legion buddies here to get my written surrender before," King Coal continued with a pissed off look on his face before continuing.

"Basically, I sent him a surrender years ago, after a long ass fight with his most snobby human Legion recruits. I didn't want to fight anyone! I want to live in peace! That's why I'm always in this freakin chair! I'm just chilling! Anyway, more Legionaires still kept coming, so now, I do this," he said as he pointed to the nurse lady.

She then walked up to Green and handed him a paper that said, "I surrender. From, King Coal"

"Now beat it squirt, and don't fall on you're way down," said King Coal, still annoyed.

Green and Conn walked out slowly, still in shock about what just happened.

* * *

"You don't have any way to defend yourself at all?" Questioned the now annoyed demon hunter.

"Nope," replied the young cleric.

"Not even a staff?"

"I might have dropped it when I ran through the battlefield, I dunno," the cleric replied in a bored voice, turning back around to the fire she was watching before being rudely interrupted by the demon hunter.

Kaiban sighed. This is exactly how Kaiban remembered her. Somewhat forgetful and a "I'll listen when I feel like it" attention span. What the hell did she and Conn do for three years anyway?

"Hey, what are these?" With that, Kimm pulled two curved daggers out of her bag.

"I thought you said you had no weapons?" Kaiban asked, frown on his face.

"I forgot I had these, okay? Geez," Kimm said as she turned around with a pout, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Alright, whatever. Look dude, this is war, okay? You need to be prepared. I'm a general now so I can't have your back all the time. They'll think something's going on between us if I treat you differently from the other soldiers,"

"Then don't, I can handle myself," replied the girl with attitude in her voice.

"I highly doubt it. Every other soldier here and in the Legion have been through hell and back. They are war veterans and trained killers who don't flinch even when they're closest comrade's die, and, judging from what you've told me, the only thing you've killed are bugs in your room at Yulgar's. You have no chance," Kaiban replied bluntly.

"Well then, what do you suppose I do, huh?" An annoyed Kimm questioned.

A short silence followed.

"Find someone to train you I guess," Kaiban finally said, "Bird Boy and I are going to be busy prepping battle plans and the like for the checkpoint at the Oblivion Gate, and I don't think you like Dilligas all that much, so find someone else,"

"How? Like you said everyone here is dangerous!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean everyone here is mean too. There's soldiers of good here right? Find one of them to help you," Kaiban replied.

"Oh, fine!" Kimm said as she walked away with her arms crossed, a pout on her face.

"And I thought I was the most immature out of us three," Kaiban said to himself as he walked the other way.

"Excellent, very excellent..." Dage said as he viewed the note handed to him by Green Warrior.

"Very well, welcome to the Legion young one...hehe from what I've seen so far it shows you are filled with promise. Do not fail me. You may leave," and with that, Dage dismissed Green Warrior and Conn with a flick of his wrist.

As they excited the tent Conn eyed Green. Green looked calm. Too calm. It wasn't natural for someone to be so calm after selling their soul and pledging undying allegiance to an evil entity. What Conn didn't notice however, was that this wasn't calmness, it was just silence.

"Hey Conn..." Green finally spoke after they were halfway to their tent.

"Yeah bro?" Conn replied with a raised brow.

"Now that I'm officially part of the Legion...if we see Kaiban or Kimm on the field, if they're on Nulgath's side...I'll have to kill them," Green whispered the last part out slowly.

Conn suddenly froze, his eyes wide in shock as he realized the predicament they were in.

"We could just ignore them on the battlefield," Conn suggested, shuddering just a little bit.

"But,"

"No buts! We have to!"

"But Conn...What if they attack us?"

* * *

Kimm walked through the camp with her head low, kicking a rock as she took her stroll.

"Where am I supposed to find someone who could help train me? Everyone here is busy fighting, dying, or healing!"

As soon as she said that, she heard a loud clatter come from the tent by her.

"I sorry! I sorry!"

She heard as she saw a young boy, a year older than her, stumble backwards out of the tent, landing on his backside.

The boy was tan, a bit scrawny, and had very short hair. He had an accent, but Kimm didn't know where from. Maybe the mountains in the northern islands of Yokai. She couldn't really tell. He was also a few inches shorter than her.

The boy shook his head and looked up, noticing Kimm for the first time. He instantly blushed, which made Kimm smirk just a little bit. She then remembered where she saw him before. The academy at Swordhaven. His name was Leo, or that's how she remembers it.

Before she was able to speak to Leo, she suddenly saw a tall man, a couple years older than Kaiban, come out of the tent.

"Ey, Ulo, clean up the mess you made!"

The man was a knight, on the side of good too. She saw King Alteon's banner on the entrance flaps of the tent. Maybe he had some time off and decided to come here to see what was going on.

"Well, you comin' inside or what?" The knight asked again.

The boy, no longer staring at Kimm, stammered in search of a response.

"Uhm...uh...look! Ober dere!" Leo said as he pointed behind Kimm. Both Kimm and the knight looked before realizing what Leo just did. They turned around once more to see that Leo had disappeared.

"Damn! He got away..." The man said to himself.

"Do you know Ulo?" He asked turning to Kimm.

"I think...I could have sworn his name was Leo though..." She replied, trying to remember whether or not that boy was Leo.

"It is, haha. Ulo is just a nickname," the knight replied.

"Ulo? What does that mean?" Kimm asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later, for now I have to find him," the knight said looking around for anywhere Leo could have hid. "Well, I gotta go get him now. I'm Teej by the way," he said with a smile.

"Kimm," she replied smiling.

"Alright, nice to meet you, see you around!" Teej said as he ran towards the other tents.

Kimm sighed. This army was very interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sooooo two chapters in one day again! :D I'm probably going to have another extended period of nothing xD sooo until then i hope u enjoy, R&R :D everything belongs to whoever, soo have fun reading! haha

**Chapter 7**

"Again!" Laken yelled. This made Green rush forward and swing his sword down onto Laken's katana, causing sparks to fly. His blade bounced back not even a second after, and Laken took this to his advantage. Laken charged forward, thrusting his katana straight into Green's head. Green shut his eyes, then after a while, opened them again. He saw Laken's sword right in front of his left eye.

"You're an Undead Champion now. Fight like one," Laken said, detest evident in his voice as he cut down on Green's eye. Green screamed in pain, the laser the katana emitted had burned his eye, and the katana's blade itself also had cut it. Conn rushed over to Green, healing him from afar. They had been training under Laken for two days now, and Laken demanded perfection from the two.

"One day..." Green said in a low voice, catching Conn's attention.

"One day I'll kill that bastard! Or at the least defeat him! And then I'll beat Kai-"

"Ha! Beat me? You're thought processes are unfortunately illogical my hasty pupil," Laken said as he returned to his two students.

"You'd probably have trouble trying to kill one slime from Swordhaven, let alone me... or Kaiban for that matter,"

"You know Kaiban?" Conn asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you dolt, he's Green's kin, and one of Nulgath's generals now," Laken said, not paying much attention to Conn.

"A general?" Green said in surprise, hand over his eye. Even if it healed, it still hurt like hell. "How do you know this?"

"I bought the information off of some mercenary, it wasn't difficult in the slightest," Laken said as he walked away from the pair, leaving them to ponder this new turn of events.

"He's...a general," Green said.

"Yeah... Hey! If he's a general and Kimm's with him, she'll be okay right?" Conn asked, finally smiling for the first time since they've arrived at Dage's camp.

"Maybe," Green said, continually growing angrier with each passing sentence, "Or maybe he's killed her. Maybe he's left her to fend for herself in the army. Maybe he didn't notice her. Maybe-... Maybe he forgot us..."

"That's absurd Green! Kaiban would never forget us!"

"Oh yeah?! Then if he IS alive, why hasn't he contacted us in four years?! Why didn't he come back?! If he cared, why didn't he at least send someone to tell us he was alive?!" Green said, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"I don't know Green," Conn said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, who was now slumped on the floor sobbing quietly.

"I don't know, but we'll find out..."

* * *

"Kaiban!" Kimm yelled as she ran up to her old friend. She's been seeing him less and less lately, usually cause of his new job.

"Oh Kimm, what's up? I'm kinda busy right now, and I have to go to meet with Dilligaf to plan-"

"Never mind that! You can't just stay and train for a while?" Kimm interrupted.

"I can't. I already told you I can't, that's why I said find a different teacher, remember?" Kaiban said as he tried to slowly walk away, but stopped short when Kimm replied.

"But I couldn't find anyone! All I found was-"

"Teej and Leo?" Kaiban interrupted in a rush.

"How did you know?! Were you stalking me?!" Kimm inquired, eyes wider than fine china with her hands over her mouth, which was wide open.

"No, I-"

"STALKER!" Kimm exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Kaiban. Needless to say, everyone around them had their eyes fixed on the two childhood friends.

"Calm yourself, dammit," Kaiban said as he lowered Kimm's hand.

"I don't stalk you. I know them. Teej is a friend I met in my travels and Ulo I met before I left for Shadowfall. When I sensed their presences here I decided to say hi. Surprisingly they knew who I was, so I didn't have to explain everything," Kaiban concluded.

"Oh, okay," Kimm replied after a few seconds of silence. The crowd watching them was now slowly dispersing because of the lack of scandal in the vicinity.

Kaiban started walking away before he stopped and turned his head back a bit and started speaking.

"Ask Teej to train you. He'll do it," he said before walking away towards the war tent.

"You fail at being cool!" Kimm yelled at Kaiban who was far away by now.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to ask..." Kimm said before walking in the other direction, towards Teej and Leo's tent.

* * *

Green and Conn simultaneously groaned as they both collapsed on their own respective floor mats.

"These three a day trainings are hell," Green said as he stared at the ceiling of the tent, wishing he never had to move his body ever again.

"It makes us stronger though," Conn replied, taking heavy breaths in between every few words, "I can fight a whole lot better now that we've started this, and my healing magic is getting even stronger,"

After a few moments of silence-save for the pair's heavy breathing-passed, Green spoke up.

"You think Kaiban went through this too?"

After a moment of thinking, Conn answered.

"I think he went through worse. Think about it, Nulgath's army are war veterans, almost every single one of them; and those are the newer recruits. Kaiban is a general now, so his training and time there must have been so much more worse than what we're experiencing now," Conn concluded.

"Damn, you're right...how long do you think he's been with them?" Green questioned.

"I don't know. Three or four years, most likely," Conn replied. Silence enveloped the pair once again.

"Hey Green,"

"Yeah?"

"You know where I've been for the past three years, so where have you been?"

A/N: This chapter is shorter than most i think...or at least i feel like it is lol. Hope you enjoyed, and, if you're following, more will come soon :D have a nice day/night/afternoon lol


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So yeah, its been a year...oops lol im back tho! thanks to Jaeto for reviewing and reminding me this wasn't finished. Ill try to finish this fic this year, and hopefully anyone who reads this will enjoy it haha R&R and enjoy!

"Well when I first left Swordhaven, I headed for Shadowfall, that being the place Kaiban said he was looking for," Green said as he stared at the ceiling of his tent, breathing normally now that his mind wasn't focused on how tired his training made him. "I didn't travel to many big cities, I tried sticking to quieter roads that were less travelled. Kaiban taught me that when we were younger," he continued before being interrupted by Conn.

"He taught you about travel? Why is that? If I recall neither of you ever really left Swordhaven for more than a few hours," Conn inquired. "Oh, he didn't directly teach that to me, I realized that if I did travel on busy roads, a pickpocket could easily bump into me and make off with whatever he grabbed. Magic wielding thieves would be worse too!"

Suddenly Conn remembered HOW Green could have learned this. Kaiban was a pickpocket. Even though they weren't poor or starving, Kaiban was, er... Resourceful. He didn't take any chances with the gold they had, and did everything he could to acquire more. He got a lot from beating up frogdrakes in the sewers. How the hell did those monsters get gold anyway?

"Anyway, the only 'Big City' I stopped at was probably Mobius. This was before the whole Escherion Inversion incident. I didn't stay long, but this kind girl named Anna and her younger brother Otto let me stay in their home."

Conn knew those names. They had helped the heroes of Swordhaven and... Anti-heroes? Villains? Warriors! And helped the warriors of Shadowfall find the town during the inversion incident. If they hadn't escaped, the news of the whole incident could have come late and Escherion and his monsters could have grown in power. They're probably hailed as town heroes now, along with the warriors who helped beat Escherion.

"... She was so hot too. Damn! I shoulda asked if she had a crystal ball she could contact me with. Her glowing sapphire blue eyes, her long, beautiful golden locks..." Conn had not noticed, but while he thought about the events that had transpired, Green had went off on a tangent. "... Oh, but Otto might get in the way... And what about her parents? Did she have any? I didn't see em... Maybe I should go back one day and che-" "**AHEM**" "Huh? Oh, right, sorry," Green blushed as he proceeded to continue with his story.

"After stopping by there, I headed straight for Shadowfall. I rarely stopped, since I was able to acquire more than enough supplies for survival from Mobius," Green continued. "Acquired... Not bought," Conn said out loud. Green just smirked before continuing. "It was a 5 day journey if you started and stopped traveling from 12pm to 7pm, which is the time people from Mobius suggested," "Wait, why is that?" Conn wanted to know as much as he could, being stuck in an inn for three years, he now realized how much he was missing out on. "You're a smart guy Conn, think about it! Surely you've seen a map before?" Conn slowly nodded his head in response. He never even looked at a map. Dining hall, restroom and his room were all the locations he needed to know about while he was in the inn. Hell, when a traveller asked him if he wanted to hear a story by the dart board, he freaked out and ran cause he didn't know where it was. It was by the steps he ran up to get to his room too.

"Then you should know that Vasalkar's Lair and Bludrut Keep are in the same country as Shadowfall." Green continued before Conn could even remember what those places were, even though he heard about them countless times at Yulgar's when the proud, not-so-strong heroes bragged of their "amazing" feats. "The monsters from the Keep don't just sit there all the time, of course some get out, and despite his best efforts, I highly doubt Galanoth could stop a dragon from flying while in his slee-" Green thought about his would-be statement before continuing. "Despite his best efforts, Galanoth can't stop **EVERY **dragon in that lair. The few Dragonslayers in his order have other dragons to worry about too. In addition to those places, Shadowfall is the center of all things Evil. Not hard to see why people don't travel much at night. Because of that, the roads are dangerous because you can't see everything that comes at you."

"And you still continued traveling past those safety hours?" Conn asked in disbelief. "Safety hours?" Green replied "Those weren't safety hours, they were just the time when the daily crime rates would drop by .001%" Conn stared in disbelief, jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I know, the danger lowers so much right? Its hard to believe that vampires and werewolves make up that much of the crime rate." Green commented casually. ".001%..." Conn said to himself. Vampires** AND** werewolves **ONLY**!? What else is out there?!

"Well, it took me 2 and a half days to get there. When I got there I searched really hard for Kaiban. When I finally found someone who knew him, a warrior on the side of good, Teej, had said he left a week before I arrived on an assignment from Gravelyn." Conn stared in disbelief once more. "A warrior on the Good King's side in Shadowfall?" "Yeah, it's not really a shock, dude. You remember the treaty we made with Gravelyn right?" He didn't. "Well Teej was on assignment to protect some of the ambassadors on their journey to Shadowfall. He's actually from the Western Block of Swordhaven. You remember that place right? We all used to play with the slimes there." Green said nonchalantly. Conn only remembered they were from the Southern Block, by the gate, because when Sepulchure launched his attack they were attacked by the ground troops first. "Well where did he go?" "I asked Gravelyn personally. It was pretty easy despite the hectic state the whole Evil Council was in because of their recent accident. I just waltzed into her throne room and asked her. Dude, she was stunning, it was sooo hard to believe her father was that... Thing." He said referring to Sepulchure. "Her flowing scarlet hair complemented her startling blue eyes, so full of determination and resolve. Her figure was amazing too, her armor hugged her body in all the right places." Green said blissfully. "Unfortunately, her attitude and way of speech was unnecessarily forceful...and scary," Green said starting to shake. "I still can't believe she could do that with a skeleton... Her and Kimm might have gotten along well." The thought of that scared both Green and Conn immensely.

"Hurry up and continue," Conn said frantically after an extended silence. "Well she said he was on a ship patrolling the borders of the Yokai Islands. Apparently, she had heard some weird things were starting to stir there. There was still a blockade and outsiders weren't welcome, but since Kaiban was part of the pirate faction of her naval army, and our parents were immigrants from small provinces in Yokai, nothing stopped him from docking with his crew. They were exploring the smaller islands first, since it was harder for them to land at the main island, which they couldn't do without starting an international incident. They had finished searching the majority of the smaller islands before the incident happened."

"Incident?" Conn interrupted.

"His apparent death." Green answered solemnly.

* * *

"Why do I have to learn how to block first?" Kimm complained as she trained with Teej and Leo.

"Well if you can't defend yourself, then knowing how to attack won't be very useful would it?" Teej replied kindly. He didn't even look tired, despite the fact they were training for at least three hours. His armor was completely off, and he was wearing normal clothes. His mohawk was free and taking in air now that his helmet was off, and his tan complexion seemed unnatural because of how much time he spent in his armor.  
Both him and Leo were from Yokai, just like her, Conn, Kaiban, and Green's parents were. They never mentioned it, they could all just tell.

Leo, unlike Teej, was sweating wildly. Teej had him attack Kimm for practice, which he was unwilling to do since she was a girl, and a pretty one no less (but he'd only admit that to Teej). "Is we done yet?" Leo asked breathlessly. It was apparent he was born and raised in Yokai. His accent was still apparent and his mainland speak was broken, but not impossible to understand.

"Almost bro!" Teej said, his accent evident when he used the term "bro." Suddenly messenger ran by them at their training spot. "Hurry guys! Dage's forces are approaching the wastelands! They're planning to make a push for the Portal!" He said before speeding away to warn others. "What?" Kimm said. Teej proceeded to equip his armor. His silver plate shone despite the dim lighting of the Underworld, and his equally silver vambraces and leg braces clanked as he strapped them on. Leo had an issue getting his iron leg braces on, but Teej was already starting to leave, so he left them off and followed. "Stay here," Teej said sternly. "I have a feeling this following skirmish will be even more intense than the last. Nulgath's Nation wants to avenge their fallen generals, there's no way this is going to be any less brutal." With that, he ran off, leaving behind both Kimm and Leo.

Watching from afar was Dilligaf, next to him was Revontheus. "That girl. Are you sure?" He questioned. "I am... Her magical energy lies dormant within her. Her bloodline, whether she knows it or not, boasts a long line of distinguished saviors of Lore." "Her soul could be a valuable asset." "Yes indeed."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Eyo! new chap! lol uhhh read and review again please? Hope you're all having a wonderful summer/ whatever season you happen to read this in lol also, the paragraphs that are bolded are from a flashback lol thanks and have fun reading(hopefully)!

"I thought I told you both to stay put!" Teej yelled at Kimm and Leo as he protected them from an extremely skilled mercenary. The mercenary lunged his sharp, iron spear at Teej, but he deflected it with one of his twin Purified Claymores, bringing the other one down on the mercenary's exposed neck, where a tattoo of a target resided. How ironic. His aim was precise as he slit open the mercenary's jugular, causing blood to gush out and taint parts of his once clean silver armor a sickening dark red.

Before Teej could turn to Kimm and Leo, he was charged at by an unnaturally large Legion Fenrir, who knocked Teej's helmet off as he knocked him to the ground. He attempted to claw Teej's face, but Teej was just barely able to parry the attack. The Fenrir then howled in a rage and knocked both of his swords out of his hands in two opposite directions, with one sliding towards Kimm and Leo. Kimm stared in horror as the Fenrir lunged his open mouth in the direction of Teej's face, his fangs bared with intent to feed.

"No!" Leo yelled as he rushed towards the Fenrir, one of Teej's Purified Claymores in both hands above his head. Kimm saw that he was too weak to carry it, as his arms were shaking while he charged. The Fenrir fiercely knocked Leo back with his forearm, causing him to drop the blade again, this time at arms length from Teej.

"Ulo!" Teej yelled as he picked up his blade and lunged it deep into the place the Fenrir's heart should have been. This didn't kill the Fenrir however, it just irritated him more. With another roar he proceeded to slowly lunge his open mouth at Teej's head, despite the fact a claymore was sinking deeper and deeper into his body.

Kimm and Leo closed their eyes, expecting the untimely demise of their friend. They heard Teej scream, and then the sound of a head being ripped off of a body. It was over. Teej was dead. The sounds they heard had confirmed it. "You forgot that you need a clean chop of their heads off their shoulders to kill these things, bro. Well, if you don't have a silver weapon, at least," Kimm heard a familiar voice say amidst all the shouting and fighting going on around them. She slowly opened one eye and saw a lifeless Fenrir, head missing with blood trinkling out of the open space, lying on the ground. She threw up a bit in her mouth, but quickly swallowed it before searching for who could be responsible. She looked up again and right next to the dead Fenrir was Kaiban, holding what looked like Teej's Purified Claymore in one hand, except it had a more evil aura and glowed red instead of gold. In the other, he was pulling up Teej, who looked liked he had hurt his legs when the Fenrir charged him.

"Kimm, heal him up as best you can, I have to return to the battle, you're lucky our army was able to push back the forces here. The camp shouldn't be too far away, things are going to get ugly, so go back now," he said, the latter instruction with more emphasis than the first. "O-O-Okay," Kimm stuttered out. She had seen him fight before, but only small monsters and undead, and he wouldn't even kill the monsters. Just now he effectively killed a Fenrir, a living, breathing organism, without flinching. Even though it was after their friend, she couldn't bring herself to even think about killing it. He had changed so much, it scared her. Was this really the Kaiban she knew when she was a child?

As Kaiban walked away he handed to blade he was holding to Leo. "Here Ulo, hold Teej's blade until he recovers enough to wield it." The second the blade left his touch, it turned back into the Purified Claymore, with the gold aura and everything. Kaiban kept walking as if he didn't notice the change, but Kimm knew he did.

* * *

"Whattya mean I can't go fight!?" Green complained as Conn tried his hardest to hold him back. Because of Laken's mysterious concoction, Green's strength had tripled, and his aura had a more powerful feel to it. Conn almost regretted not joining the Legion. Almost.

"Well, you, in your weak, overconfident, miserable state, would, of course, die," Laken replied with obvious disdain in his voice. "But you've been training us so hard for so long, if we survived the first battle, we would definitely survive now!" Green retorted, still struggling to break free from Conn's grasp. "Green listen to him! He speaks the truth!" Conn managed to strain out, obviously tired by holding his friend back.

"Explain then!" Green yelled, still attempting to break free from his friends hold. "Well its simple really," Laken begun matter of factly, "our first offensive move was against Nulgath's first line of defense. The first line** ONLY**. Sure we took down three generals, but they were expendable, not like the ogre, bird and meatsack. Also, in the time between the attack, older adventurers, knights, mercenaries and all manner of fighter who owed a debt to Nulgath heard of the attack and came running.** VETERAN** fighters," he added with a sneer. "His forces are bolstered, a fact our** LEADER** tends to overlook even now..." He paused, his comment about the Dark Lord of the Legion hushed compared to rest of his explanation. "However," he continued, voice now at normal tone, "Nulgath also overlooks Dage's increase in power and followers over the years. He probably still sees him as the little necromancer who came to him for help," he said with a chuckle. "They are both ignorant," Green observed after calming down now realizing his situation. "And that ignorance will cost one of them," Conn said after listening intently.

"Still," Green said stubbornly after a few moments of silence, "I could hold my own agai-" "Listen boy," Laken interrupted, "I didn't stop you cause I didn't think you were strong enough. I stopped you cause HE is entering the fray. And I'm afraid the chances of you two meeting are too high for comfort. You wouldn't be killed by an average mercenary, hell no!... But HIM? Even if you are family, if he found out you were on Dage's side he woul-" "Family?" Conn interrupted after realizing what Laken had said. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" Laken asked in a voice that you could tell feigned innocence. "Oops," he said as he chuckled and walked out of the tent, smile evident in his vocal demeanor. As Laken left, Conn thought back to his discussion with Green and how they were interrupted by an excited mercenary.

**"So... After you heard about... You know... The..." Conn fumbled out, not wanting to say his best friend was dead. "Accident?" Green sullenly helped him. "Y-yeah, that thing," Conn continued awkwardly. "Well, I stayed in Shadowfall for a while, but I'm still on King Alteon's side. I was too depressed to figure out what I wanted to do next. That's when I started talking to Teej more. He had to stay cause the Good Ambassadors had an argument with the Evil Council about what their first move against Drakath was going to be. As we stayed we both trained with the undead soldiers and monsters at the barracks. They fought hard for mindless monsters, and the ones that still had a mind like Tibias were even harder to train with," Green paused.**

**"Teej only stayed for a month, but I stayed for a couple more. I explored the huge castle regularly, there were many rooms, but most had an incredibly evil aura about them, not even Tibias would go into some. I remember in the basement of the castle, where they kept a couple jail cells, when I tried to enter the room, this evil aura made my knees weak to the point where I fell and had to crawl back up the steps. I swear man, the armies of Shadowfall have way more power than we give them credit for."**

**"I see that now," Conn replied. "Everything we've faced at this war had power beyond my imagination, I'm surprised I made it this far." As he finished speaking, Conn started to ponder how he could possibly still survive when he had only begun combat training recently. Sure he was better now, but not as good as Green. Green had been training for so long, he wasn't as shocked at his survival. But what about him? Prior to this, he didn't do anything for three years. He just hid away in an inn. When he remembered that, it made everything around him suspicious. He understood why they'd let Green into the Legion, but why was he there as well? Even the weakest mercenaries had an official training background, unlike him who only learned less than the basics of combat. When he stormed King Alteon's castle with his friends during Sepulchure's attack, he only stuck to healing them, he didn't participate in the combat. Neither him nor Kimm. If she wasn't dead then what was Nulgath's Army's use for her? What is the Legion's use for him? It made no sense.**

**His train of thought was broken, however, when an excited mercenary came by and told them they were beginning their second charge. The mercenary held a sharp, iron spear that could easily cut through any type of flesh as if it were paper, and residing on his neck was a target tattoo, right on top of his jugular vein. Conn surmised it was from whatever guild or gang he was a part of.**

**"Get your asses in gear, ladies! Dage is 'spectin us on the battlefield!" He concluded his message before he ran off with towards the other tents to spread the news.**

After a few seconds of silence Green stood up. "I'm going," he said almost silently. "Wait! What about what Laken sai-" "I don't give a damn about what that asshole said!" Green boomed out as he quickly turned around to face his friend, an angry fire in his eyes. "Dangerous or not, Kimm AND Kaiban are out there, and they're why we came here in the first place. Mercenaries, Legion, Dage, Nulgath, none of that matters right now! What does is whether or not they're okay." With that, he donned his Legion armor and proceeded out of the tent, leaving Conn alone to his own devices.

"Dammit! Why does this have to happen to us?!" Conn yelled as he pounded his fist on the ground. A moment later he was out of his tent, taking a sword out of the nearby stock, headed towards the battlefield...and his destiny.


End file.
